Edward and Bella
by xxtwilight
Summary: My version of Breaking Dawn. Takes place after Eclipse. Edward finds an different way to stay with Bella forever, without changing her into a vampire. Rated T just in case. My first fanfic, R&R please. Thanks!
1. Close Call

**Note: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own the Twilight series. I am only a fan with too much imagination. Hope you like it! **

"I_ will_ marry you." I barely whispered, but could hardly hear myself. I knew Edward could me perfectly, though, with his insanely sharp vampire hearing.

Edward smiled his crooked smile, his warm eyes suddenly flashing butterscotch.

He whispered something under his breath. I couldn't hear what he said, but before I could ask, his cold lips suddenly were on mine, and my will melted away.

I resisted at first, reluctant to kiss him after he refused to change me into a vampire, but his iron-hard hands weren't budging, and I furiously kissed him back, my fingers knotting in his hair.

This kiss wasn't as careful as Edward's others. Leaning back against the bed… feeling his cold breath against my neck… the way his free hand caressed my leg; I knew what this was coming to.

His kisses left me dizzy, and I fell onto the bed.

Instead of leaving, Edward gracefully climbed in next to me, kissing me the whole time.

I was in heaven.

I was sure Edward was also, by the way his kisses made a trail down my neck. I could feel his cool breath on my shoulders as he whispered my name.

I clung to his neck as he unbuttoned my blouse. His fingers were slow at first, unusually shaky, but he relaxed after a few undone buttons.

Between kisses, I clumsily reached up along the wall, feeling for the light switch. As my hand felt around the wall, Edward suddenly hesitated. My eyes blinked open, still dizzy from the kisses.

I realized what he was doing.

My eyesight was suddenly foggy— I could _see_ what he was doing, but my mind didn't process it.

I was only vaguely aware that I was only wearing my bra and jeans, which were slowly sliding off. That Edward's shirt was lying in a rumpled pile on the floor, and that my fingers were tracing every crevice of his icy chest. That every time I broke away from kissing, my breath came in puffs and wheezes.

It was only until I heard Charlie's police cruiser come to a rumbling halt in the driveway that my mind registered what Edward and I were doing.

With a gasp, I shoved away from Edward's embrace. I rolled over on my stomach, away from Edward, as I caught my breath.

When I rolled back over to face him, Edward seemed just as startled as I was. From the way he took in my lack of clothing, it seemed as if he was seeing me for the first time.

Heat flooded my face. I was only partially aware of the door downstairs opening and closing with a loud thud. Of Charlie's squeaking footsteps as he made his way to the kitchen. Of the fact that I was half naked in my room with my fiancé, about to do _God knows what_.

"Bella, you up there?" Charlie's booming voice came from downstairs. I heard him noisily make his way up the stairs.

"Yeah… Dad… I'm here… just… a sec!" I shouted while fumbling with my shirt and jeans.

Suddenly, the door to my room flew open and Charlie stood behind it, staring at me with a strange look on his face.

My face fell, and my expression turned horrified. My mind worked to come up with an explanation that would both explain and justify my rumpled jeans, half-unbuttoned top, the messy covers on the bed, Edward's half-naked presence next to me...

Glancing around, I suddenly realized that I no longer sitting at my _bed_, but at my _desk_. In front of me, Wuthering Heights was flipped open to a random page. Looking behind me, the covers on my bed were tucked in as they _should_ be, as if I had just finished making my bed. My clothes were not strewn across the bed, and my shirt and jeans were buttoned and did not look rumpled. Edward was no where to be seen.

"Bells… you okay?" Charlie asked in an unsure voice. A small smile lit up my face as I realized what Edward had done. "Yep, Dad, I'm fine. Thanks for checking in on me. How was work?" I asked. My attempt at nonchalance clearly worked, and all traces of doubt disappeared on Charlie's face as he answered my question. "Fine, Bells. What are you up to?" He glanced warily at a corner of my bed—one that had_ not_ been tucked in… in haste? "Oh, you know, just reading." I laughed nervously and motioned towards my battered copy of Wuthering Heights.

"'Kay. Is dinner ready?" He grunted. Dinner. Oops. I'd forgotten about that. "Sorry, Ch—Dad. I didn't have a chance to make it yet. I was…" Being purposed to? Lying with my back on the ground, in a meadow 5 miles from Forks, while Edward and I made out? Kissing Edward in the rain? _Almost_ losing my virginity, here, in my own bed, with Edward? Right before you came in?

I tried my best to keep my expression calm. "I was… I… I… realized we ran out of food, and was about to go to the store to get some." I gulped. Could he see how a cold sweat had broken out on my forehead? How my lips twitched from lying? How blood rushed up to color my face, and how I averted my eyes from his gaze?

Instead, Charlie just sighed. "That's okay, Bells. I think we have some leftover pizza… I'll go and warm it up." He closed the door to my room, and I heard him go downstairs.

No sooner had I breathed a sigh of relief did I see Edward lying across my bed, fully clothed. His eyes were closed, and his hands were folded behind his head. I watched the gentle rhythm of his breathing before daring to speak.

"So." I said, relief evident in my voice. "That was a close one." I came over and lay down beside Edward, resting my head on his chest.

"You think?" Was all he replied. I looked up to see him smiling with his eyes still closed. I leaned in and trailed a few kisses down his cheek, before lying down beside him again.

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so please post a review and let me know what you think of it! Thanks. Chapters 2 & 3 will be up soon!  
**

**- xxtwilight **


	2. Edward's Escape

Note: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own the Twilight series. I just like playing with the characters in them! My first fanfic… enjoy!

**Edward's Point of View**

Lying across the gold comforter of the California King in my room, listening to soft jazz music seep through the speakers, it was hard to imagine a more comfortable place. But then I remembered how I'd held Bella in my arms last night as she fell asleep, how her eyelids drooped against her will, and the surge of pleasure that shot through me each time she murmured my name in her sleep. Lost in the daydream, I sighed. Perhaps this was the closest I'd ever get to actual sleep.

I was so caught up in my daydreams of Bella that I hardly took notice of Rosalie quietly entering the room. Despite the dim lighting of my room, Rosalie looked stunning—that much was undeniable. Though as much as I admired her unnatural, striking beauty, my thoughts always led me back to Bella. The way her wavy auburn hair glistened in the sunlight. The way she breathed my name between kisses. Even the way she _pouted_ was adorable. I doubted I'd ever seen a more dangerous creature in my life.

"Edward? Terribly sorry to disturb you—can we speak for a moment?" Rosalie asked formally, unwillingly pulling me out of my daydreams.

"Yes, Rosalie. What is it?" I asked, irritated. _Leave!_ Part of my mind exulted, eager to return to more pleasant thoughts of Bella. The more polite, civil part of my mind forced me to compose my face.

_Promise me you won't be angry, Edward._ She thought to me. I grimaced. Leave it to Rosalie to drag out the suspense. When I didn't answer, she thought to me again. _Please._ Surprised, I caught the note of desperation in her voice.

I reluctantly sighed. "Spit it out, Rosalie." All formality cast aside.

_It's about Bella._ I sat up at the mention of my fiancé. _She doesn't __**have**__ to become one of us, you know._

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. The suspense was painful. Rosalie shot me an angry glare before continuing. _I mean exactly that, Edward. You know how I feel about Bella becoming a vampire. I supposed I_ can_ empathize a bit— I see you had almost no other choice in the matter. But still! For you to give in so willingly is egregious…_She ranted. Realizing I had tuned her out, she gave an impatient sigh before continuing. _Anyways, I found something you may be interested in._

Rosalie tossed me a hardback book which I lithely caught. From the looks of it, this book looked over a century old. The pages were battered and crinkled—they looked as if one hasty touch would turn them to dust—and the binding was concerning. I searched for a title, or some indication of what the book may be about, but came up empty.

_Just read it._ Rosalie thought angrily to me before strutting out of my room and shutting the door with a little more force than necessary.

I held the book uncertainly in my hands. Was this book ours? Most of our older books—mostly centuries old—had been laminated or stored away. But this book looked as if it had been read to death.

Before I could start reading the book, Esme's thoughts interrupted my own._Meet me in the kitchen, Edward._ She thought._ I wish to speak to you about something concerning Bella._

I ran down the stairs putting my abnormal vampire speed to use. I was sitting on a chair facing Esme in the kitchen in less than a second after she had beckoned me with her thoughts.

_Thank you. _She smiled warmly, gently brushing her caramel-colored hair away from her face. I nodded, urging her to continue. _Edward, I wanted to let you know how excited I am about Bella becoming a member of this family. Truly, I am. But I did want to ask you…_Esme's thoughts suddenly flickered to of happy couples looking down upon their newborn babies. Realizing I had seen these images, she looked down hesitantly, biting her lip. _As you already know, vampires can't have children… and Bella may want to. _

I couldn't stand it then—the look Esme was giving me. Her face was frozen with a mixture of sorrow and longing. I knew what she was thinking of—I did not have to read Esme's thoughts to know that she was remembering becoming pregnant and losing her baby in her human life.

And at that moment, I, too, was imagining having children. Standing next to Bella as we watched children playing in a lush, green backyard—_our_ backyard? Flipping through baby books, trying to find the perfect name. Teaching a child—_our_ child?—how to play the piano. I was suddenly soaring. Fantasies of Bella and I having a family together flitted through my mind. But just as quickly as I had thought of them, realization sunk in. None of this would be possible, because of Bella's choosing to remain with me. As much as I loved Bella, I could never be a father to her children. I would never teach my child to play the piano. I would never watch as Bella, in her hospital gown, cradle our newborn child in her arms for the very first time.

I watched, warily, as Esme slowly composed her expression and met my gaze again. _I don't mean to pressure you, Edward. All I am asking you to do is think about it. Bella may want to have children. Every one of us—Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and I—would jump at the chance of having children. You and Bella are lucky enough to have a choice. Please… think about it._

I could feel the shock on my face as I absorbed what Esme was telling me. _Of course_ I wanted children—and with _Bella!_ I couldn't think of anything better.

"How would that be possible… for us?" I asked hesitantly. Esme's eyes suddenly became unsure. _To be honest, I did not think that far ahead. _She thought, laughing bleakly. _I suppose that was wishful thinking on my part. _She smiled wistfully. _It would be nice though, wouldn't it? Having your own baby, after all these years, with Bella... _Her thoughts trailed off.

I willingly tuned her out, suddenly furious. _How much I was taking away from Bella! _I seethed. _Not only am I taking away her chance at a normal, happy, HUMAN life—but her chance at having a child as well! _

Before I could do any damage to the surroundings, I reined in my anger. Although I knew Esme had seen the flicker of rage on my face, I quickly composed it to a hard mask, hopefully concealing all traces of emotion. "Thank you, Esme. Excuse me. I must go hunting." I muttered, hoping to come up with a convincing explanation for my actions later. As for the meantime, I had to leave. Get out. Go somewhere. _Anywhere_.

I rushed out of the house, slamming the door on my way out. I broke into a sprint the second I got out. Within seconds I was miles away from our home, feeling the air rush by me at terminal velocity. Perhaps this speed was alarmingly fast for humans—I chuckled when I remembered Bella's reaction to our first run together from the meadow—but for me, this speed was simply exhilarating.

I ran, fast and carelessly. I wouldn't—no, I forced myself _not_ to think about anything. About the mournful look on Esme's face as she remembered losing her child. About Bella—sweet, innocent Bella—who I was inadvertently _killing_ by making her a vampire. How I was taking away her only chance at having a baby.

No, I ran because I _had_ to. I couldn't stop, because if I did, I would be forced to face a choice that would permanently alter my life. Would I change Bella? Am I _really _enough of a monster to take away her chance of having _children_? Of having a _life_, other than one filled with sleepless nights and relentless thirst?

**Hey! Just wanted to remind you guys to PLEASE rate & review… since this is my first fanfic, I want to see how I'm doing! Tell me your favorite parts or whose point of view you would like to see and I'll do my best. I'm working on Chapter 3 now and it should be out pretty soon. Hope to hear from you! **

**- xxtwilight**


	3. The Book

Note: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I do not own the Twilight series, or the characters. I'm only a fan completely in love with Edward who loves playing with the characters! My first fanfic, R&R please. Enjoy!

**Bella's Point of View**

"How much longer now?" I asked Alice nervously.

She glared at me momentarily, as this was the fifteenth time I had asked her. "In thirty-two more minutes, he'll be back. For. The. Last. Time." She said through clenched teeth.

All of the Cullens' were sitting in the living room, overlooking the entrance, eagerly awaiting Edward's arrival. A few hours earlier, Edward hadn't shown up at my house, as he usually did. I was worried, so I called his cell phone, but no one answered. Instead, I called the Cullens' home phone, and Esme had answered, telling me Edward had left early this morning and had not been back home since then. After receiving the news, I drove, rather anxiously, to Edward's home to wait for his return.

"Bella—trust Alice. Edward _is_ coming home. There's no need to panic." Jasper stared at me intensely.

"I'm sorry, Jasper." I said in a small voice. "I'll go upstairs if my panic is bothering you." My voice broke at the end of the sentence, and I hurried upstairs before anyone could see the moisture in my eyes overflow.

As soon as I got upstairs, I hurried to Edward's room. If anything,_his_ room would give me enough comfort to last until he returned. I peeped through the open door, almost expecting to see him there, waiting for me. But of course, his room was dark—no one was there. And yet, I had been silly enough to _hope_, and my heart involuntarily thumped unevenly from the letdown.

Flicking on the lights, I walked around his room before lying down on his California King. Basking in the reminiscent of his scent, I stretched.

Suddenly, I felt something hard brush against my leg. I reached down to examine whatever it was, only to find an old, worn book—almost as battered as _my_ copy of Wuthering Heights—sitting at the base of his bed.

I picked it up, weighing it in my hands. _**Holy crow!**_ This book must have been _ancient!_ The pages were tattered and bent, as it had been read countless times. But the book had an aura to it… something I can't describe… a sense of _importance_, if you will. Sitting on Edward's bed, weighing it in my hands… I felt as if the knowledge of the whole world was in my grasp.

I couldn't find a title, or anything to indicate what the book might be about, so I flipped it open to a random page. The page was filled with thick text that hurt my eyes even _looking_ at it.

_Okay, then…_ I flipped to another page.

This page had a heading that caught my attention. _Physical Changes During the 5 Day Process, _it read_. The five day duration period from the change of a vampire to human is both necessary and painful to complete. For the venom to be completely drained from the body of a vampire so that the change into a human can occur, a supervisor must be present…_

The words blurred. My eyes suddenly couldn't focus for more than a second. I read each word individually, my brain unable to put the words together to form a coherent statement. The book is wrong. It_must _be wrong. _The change of a vampire to human_? That's impossible. It must be. Or is it?

Before I could think, I rushed down the stairs to the living room, with the book in my hand. Everyone was in their same seats, as if they hadn't moved since I'd left the room.

I handed the book to Carlisle wordlessly.

Carlisle, confused but complacent, accepted the book. He weighed it in his hands carefully before turning to me. "Bella, where did you find this?" I motioned upstairs. "I found it on Edward's bed. Carlisle… it had… something about… _vampires_ in it." I was whispering by the end of the sentence.

Unlike his usual calm and serene mask, Carlisle's face now held a look of shock. "This… book…" He hesitated, looking at everyone in the room. "…was thought to be lost forever. You see, it was passed down from generations of vampires who were… who wanted…" He seemed to be at a loss for words.

Seconds ticked by, but it felt like hours. I _knew_ what Carlisle was going to say. But my mind couldn't comprehend this concept. It was too absurd. Simply impossible.

"…to be human." Carlisle whispered. Everyone in the room was staring at him, bewildered, as if he had just committed a social faux pas.

"You see, this book… holds the _key_ for vampires. To becoming human, that is." He glanced around the room warily. "There _is_ a way. Vampires _can_ become human with the help of this book. It is merely very, very rare, and painful." He concluded, his lips forming a tense line. "But it _can_ be done. Let me tell you the story of how this came to be."

And with that, everyone, including me, crowded around Carlisle to hear the precious piece of information he was about to give us, when in walked Edward.

**Hey guys! I wrote this as quickly as I could so I wouldn't leave you hanging. Chapter 4 will be up as quickly as I can write! Hope you like this so far…**_**please**_** leave me a review, no matter how short! Really. It's the only thing that encourages me to keep writing!**

**So please, please, please leave me a review letting me know what you think of the story/characters/perspective! Thanks!**

**-xxtwilight**


	4. Freedom

Note: I am not Stephenie Meyer nor do I own the Twilight series. I'm just a fan who can't keep my fantasies about Breaking Dawn to myself! Enjoy.

**Bella's Point of View**

Edward stood in the doorway overlooking the seven of us. He glanced warily at every face in the room _but_ mine. It was almost as if he was too afraid of my reaction to even _look_ at me.

He was wrong to be afraid.

"Edward!" I sang, lunging at him, forgetting all traces of anxiety and frustration at his absence. At first it felt as if I were hugging a statue. A _frozen_ one, at that. Then, suddenly, Edward was kissing me. My head, my neck, my shoulders— although my body was physically shivering from the cold, in that moment I couldn't have been warmer.

"Bella." Edward breathed into my hair, his voice heavy with relief. I pulled away from him a few inches to see his expression. His face held nothing but happiness. I pressed my face into his chest again, showering him with fervent kisses.

Someone behind us coughed forcefully. Then another. _That_ was definitely deliberate. I reluctantly pulled my hands free of Edward's hair, turning around to see where the coughs were coming from.

Had his family been there _the whole time_?

The Cullens stared at us vacantly. Blood rushed up to color my face as I realized Edward and I had been kissing passionately in front of his entire family. If someone hadn't coughed to subtly remind us of our surroundings, we might have gone farther. I could only _imagine_ the waves of lust Edward and I were sending out to Jasper. I glanced at him, worried that he might be uncomfortable.

Was he sitting _that_ close to Alice before?

Edward chuckled lightly to himself at my reaction before sitting down beside me. Unlike me, his face was serene. Perhaps his siblings had no problem displaying PDA themselves… maybe _that_ was why he seemed so unfazed.

This was still not enough to curb my embarrassment.

Satisfied, his siblings turned back to face Carlisle for him to continue the story. He sighed at the interruption.

"The change of a vampire to a human _is_ possible. The discovery traces back to the Volturi's early days—far before the concept of 'time' was invented." Carlisle eyed us warily before beginning.

"You see, the Volturi was not_ always_ composed of Aro, Demetri, Alec, Felix, and Jane. The founder of the Volturi was, ironically, one person."

"Her name was Anita. She was changed when she was only eight. Her youthful appearance showed her to be fragile and naïve to any bystander. But she was far from it." Carlisle abruptly chuckled.

"Like us, she had powers that were above and beyond—even for vampires. But Anita was extraordinary—she had immense power. She had the ability to _create_. She could look at a table, envision a piece of fruit in her mind, and there sat a piece of fruit on the table when there was nothing there before. But Anita was a fast learner, and soon she was creating _concepts_, _systems_,_ ideas_— things no one had ever _dreamed_ of."

"During her time, vampires roamed the Earth freely and humans were scarce. Most vampires suffered from hunger because of the lack of humans. Soon enough, Anita began dreaming of a new world. A world where _order_ replaced _chaos_. Where vampires did not stunt the human population. Where humans and vampires could coexist _peacefully_."

"Unlike most vampires, Anita was not content with her immortality. She longed to be human so she could live out a full, long life with her family. But during Anita's time, immortality could not be revoked—the change from vampire to human was thought to be _impossible_. In fact, it _was_. But Anita planned to change that, using her uncanny gift." Carlisle paused, glancing around the room.

Realization began to dawn on me. Was it _really_ possible for a vampire to become human? It could not be without a price, though. I was sure of that. I remembered the words Edward had said to me in my room… how long ago was that? _Bella, you could have done so much better. For me to change you into a vampire would be the most selfish act I'd ever commit. If there were any way for me to become human for you, whatever the price—I'd pay it._

"Anita tried to change herself into a human using her ability of creation." Carlisle continued, yanking me out of my memories.

"But, unlike most creations, Anita found this to be—for her—stunningly impossible. So she experimented. She began creating elixirs that would temporarily change her into a human, since a permanent solution proved to be too difficult."

"But she overcame it—_right_?" Rosalie interrupted. The longing in her voice was clear. I could only imagine how difficult this must be for her to absorb.

"Yes. She did, eventually." Carlisle nodded gravely. "It took her hundreds of years to finally create a permanent solution—but yes, Rosalie, she did."

"Having created an elixir to make the transformation from vampire to human permanent, Anita only had one job left to complete before revoking her immortality. She needed a government. A group of powerful vampires to lead and influence _all_vampires in coexisting peacefully with humans."

"That was when she created the Volturi. The Volturi's only job in the world is to make sure that no humans knew of vampires' existence—otherwise, as you can see, the world as we know it would be in chaos." Carlisle murmured, his voice ringing with authority.

The entire house was silent for an immeasurable length of time. The only sound was my breathing—that, and my heartbeat, which had recently given up trying to be consistent.

Carlisle's story answered many of the questions whizzing through my head. But not all of them.

"Wait… but… I…" This was not good. I wasn't even coherent. My mind struggled to choose a question.

"So… how is the… book related to this?" I chose my words carefully, not sure what would come out of my mouth if I let my guard down.

"_This book_ was Anita's _only_ instruction book. There are no other copies. She documented, in detail, every part of the transformation from vampire to human, and what needed to be done in order to achieve it. _This book_ is the… _key_ to becoming human. It holds all the knowledge needed to revoke immortality."

"The transformation of a vampire to a human was once a well known fact among vampires. However, over the years, after the book's alleged loss and Anita's death, it faded from history. At first it was a popular folk tale among vampires. Then, it faded to legend… and, eventually, myth." Carlisle concluded.

There was a brief silence before Edward suddenly reached down to kiss me, letting his hands tangle in my hair. His lips were thrilled against mine, and his obvious excitement was palpable, even to _me_. Overwhelmed, I broke away with a gasp, taking a moment to breathe again. Edward kissed me again before looking up at Carlisle.

"So I'm free?"

**Thank you guys SO much for the reviews! I really, really love to hear from you. **_**Please**_** continue letting me know what you think of the series so far! They really encourage me to keep writing. What do you think of the POVs so far? The characters? Is there anything, specifically, you'd like me to write about? Let me know what you think!**

**Merci beaucoup! **

**-xxtwilight**


	5. Another Way

Note: I am not Stephenie Meyer nor do I own the Twilight series.

**Bella's Point of View**

Esme's face softened at the sound of Edward's happiness. I'm sure mine did, too, and I could understand why.

Edward's voice held all the contained emotions he had been feeling lately—happiness, anxiety, worry, protectiveness, control, longing—and had exulted and released them all in a simple question.

"So,_ am I free_?" Edward repeated, his question directed at Carlisle.

It took me a moment to realize why Carlisle had not answered him. All of the Cullens, including Esme, were stunned to hear the emotion in Edward's voice. He was usually so tightly controlled that—unless you saw the small tightening in his eyes, or the smiles that were a bit too pensive—you could never _really _tell what Edward was feeling. His face, usually composed into a serene, calm mask, was now free of all his control. His eyes were widened with awe and longing, and he was now smiling involuntarily. His face, too perfect for words, beamed gloriously. He had never looked more beautiful, or more vulnerable.

His expression choked me with happiness.

Before I could think, I leaned forward and touched Edward's cheek with my fingertips. His eyelids drooped at my touch. I ran my fingers over his marble forehead, eyebrows, cheeks, and his perfect lips, trying to commit his new, free expression to memory.

Rosalie burst my bubble.

"Bella…" She began, nearly singing—her voice was so melodious. I unwillingly tore my eyes from Edward to look at Rosalie. I didn't allow myself a second glance at him—I was sure that if I looked at him again, I would never look away again. I could sit there, all day, lost in his smoldering eyes.

"I truly am sorry, Bella. I wanted to tell you earlier—in fact, I_ meant _to tell you earlier. That book you found, on Edward's bed—I gave it to him. I found it several days ago, stored away in the basement. After reading it, I gave it to him. I thought he might be interested in what it has to say, seeing as you _are_ human." She murmured, her voice heavy with implications.

Before I could fully understand what she was saying, she turned, fixing her gaze on Edward.

"Edward, I have read the book. You _are_ free to be human, but you may want to think through some of the costs, first, before you do anything rash—"

Edward interrupted Rosalie by turning and sweeping me off my feet. While carrying me, he ran to Rosalie and kissed both of her cheeks. "Thank you, Rosalie! Oh, you are the best sister I could have ever asked for!" He fervently rejoiced.

He turned to Carlisle and Esme, fiercely hugging them both. "Dear Esme and Carlisle—thank you so very much. I cannot believe that I am actually _free_ to be with Bella! Oh, thank you!" The sound he made then—his light, wholehearted laughter—touched my heart. It sounded so _free_ and full of life. His eyes were widened by the love and admiration he held for his parents.

He looked down at me then, still in his arms. The amount of love in his eyes was indescribable—it momentarily stunned me. He kissed me eagerly before setting me down on the bed upstairs.

Were we already in his room?

I had been too tippled by the intoxicating scent coming from his chest to notice he had carried me up the stairs using his vampire abilities.

I was glad we were now in his room, because we did not have to be as careful as when we were in front of his parents. Granted, his entire family could probably hear us now—showering each other in kisses while murmuring our love for one another—with their sonic hearing.

I had to be honest, though. I couldn't care _less_. It did not matter that we were in a room upstairs, kissing, while six other super-aware vampires discussed serious matters below us.

It didn't _matter_ that Edward had let down his guard just a few moments earlier, and that kissing him now probably wasn't the best idea, seeing as he could hurt me with even the _tiniest_ careless touch.

None of it _mattered_. Because, in that moment, all I could think of was the free expression he had shown earlier—his eyes telling all. The love and care in his features changed his face. He nearly appeared human again—in the most beautiful way, of course.

That thought startled me. He_ did_ appear human... was it just the sudden emotion in his face, or something else?

I banished that thought as quickly as it had come. _Of course _it was only the emotion in his face, and nothing else. But what had Rosalie been talking about earlier?

I gasped, remembering. I quickly sat up, leaving Edward momentarily confused. I squared my shoulders, and pulled his face up so he could meet my gaze.

"Edward. We need to talk. Rosalie, Carlisle… were they talking about what I _think_ they were?" I asked, my voice unsteady.

Edward's eyes brightened, as though I had just reminded him of something miraculous. Maybe I had...

"Yes, Bella. They were." He whispered in my ear. "They reminded me of a way we could stay together… without _your_ changing."

"But—wait! No, Edward… we already agreed to—" I muttered, afraid he was going back on his word. Would he _not _change me into a vampire? That was the only way we could stay together, forever…

"Shh, Bella. We _will_ stay together. I said_ you _wouldn't change, but I never made any promises on _my_ behalf." He winked at me, his smile bemused, as though I were missing a joke. "Just not in the way you think."

Realization dawned on me. The book. Carlisle's story. Rosalie's little speech. Edward's enthusiastic interruption.

Could he… _would_ he? My mind was at a loss of words. Thoughts scattered my brain, none of them linked. Vampires. Elixirs. Anita. Humans. A process. The key. The book.

I gasped. Could it be what I _thought_ it was? Or had I really lost my mind?

Edward saw my face change as understanding washed over me. With a beaming smile, Edward leaned down and kissed me, sending butterflies through my stomach.

I knew why he had lost his calm, collected demeanor earlier—and I had to say, the reason was pretty extraordinary.

I would be lying if I said I _wasn't_ excited for what was yet to come.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for leaving you hanging on the last chapter. I had a lot of homework this week, so I couldn't update as soon as I hoped to.**

**Please leave me a review letting me know what you think! I have tried to incorporate all your suggestions/critiques in this chapter.**

**Thank you so much for the feedback! I love**** hearing from you guys. Please leave me a submission! Between my busy schedule and homework, your feedback is the ONLY thing encouraging me to keep writing. So keep writing to me! Thanks so much!**

**-xxtwilight**


	6. Animals!

Note: I am not Stephenie Meyer nor do I own the Twilight series.

**This is my first song chapter!** Bella and Alice are riding in the car together listening to music on their way to a mall in LA to go wedding shopping. During the car drive there, Alice discusses something important with Bella.

Listen to **Animals by Nickelback** once the lyrics appear in italics! It's the _**perfect**_ song for this scene, and helps you get in the mood of the car drive with Alice, and how Bella feels slightly giddy afterwards.

**Bella's Point of View**

I sat in the passenger seat of Alice's canary-yellow Porsche as she pulled out of the Cullens' immense driveway. I thought back to just moments earlier, when Edward was cradling me in his arms. How she managed to pry us apart was beyond me.

Earlier, Edward and I had been lying across his bed, listening to soft classical music flow from his speakers. The sound was so quiet, it was almost a part of the darkness as Edward held me.

I sighed, remembering how he had kissed me earlier. He was exultant and rash—something he hardly ever allowed himself to be. But after seeking comfort from each other's embrace, we both calmed down quite a bit and enjoyed each other's company, simply gazing into each other's eyes. Although we were fully clothed and only embracing each other on the bed, our moment together was very intimate and private, simply by the way we looked in each other's eyes.

Of course, our private moment of peace and content was shattered the instant Alice stepped foot through Edward's door, _insisting_ I join her in shopping for a wedding dress.

I groaned, remembering my frustration. Edward had looked nearly as frustrated as I was to be interrupted. But with Alice's persuasion, I finally gave in, threatening her that if I was not returned to Edward by tomorrow morning from LA, I would exonerate her of her duties as my bridesmaid.

With that, she smiled tightly and promised, rather unwillingly, to return me home by tomorrow morning.

I took comfort from that fact as I gazed out the tinted window of Alice's Porsche, watching shapeless trees and mountains whiz by us at an alarming speed.

Sensing my nostalgia, Alice mussed my hair. "Hey, Bella?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Alice?" I mumbled, turning to face her.

She glanced up at me from her impossibly long lashes, a fringe of hair covering her eyes. Was she _trying_ to dazzle me? Her eyes almost had the same effect on me as Edward's, crumpling my will. I was shocked for a moment by how angelic she looked. The feeling was followed by a stab of jealousy—surely I would _never_ be as beautiful as her, even as a vampire.

"Bella, you want to have some fun?" She asked hopefully. Her question seemed hypothetical as she clicked to a station using a silver high-tech radio dial on the wall of her car.

At first I heard nothing, but Alice quickly upped the volume on the car. In the moment it took me to focus, Nickelback blared from the speakers. **(Cue Animals by Nickelback!)**

Taking her hands off the wheel, Alice danced to the beat, singing the lyrics loudly. Her soprano voice was crystal clear, singing several octaves higher than the song, and put the singer's voice to shame.

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

Although I didn't know the lyrics, I found myself singing along involuntarily. Watching Alice dance gave me a newfound confidence to let loose.

_No, no matter where we go_

'_Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple of animals_

By this time, both of us were bopping our heads to the beat, completely in the zone. Undoubtedly, we probably looked ridiculous to anyone watching—at least, _one_ of us did. Alice looked absolutely entrancing by the way her spiky hair flipped as she danced.

_So come on baby, get in_

_Get in, just get in_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

Despite how ridiculous we looked, I felt completely _free_. I was completely freed of my restraints—no one was there to tell me how silly I looked. Charlie couldn't tell me I ought to be listening to something more appropriate. Edward couldn't change the station to something more timeless. Jasper couldn't stop us from acting silly by sending out a wave of calm. Renee wasn't there to look on disapprovingly.

Alice and I belted out the remaining lyrics to the song. As it ended, we both collapsed on our seats, exhausted from our rebellion—or, at least, one of us was.

"Whew!" Alice breathed, grinning. Suddenly, we were both doubled over laughing. Alice rolled down the windows, allowing air to whoosh in. The feeling was absolutely _invigorating_.

After we had gotten over our little laughing fit, I looked over at Alice. Even with her hair mussed and her shirt wrinkled from dancing, she still looked like an angel. I did not even want to _imagine_ how I looked now comparatively.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time!" I exclaimed exuberantly, feeling giddy and slightly drunk—as though I was floating.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it? I told you some fun would do you good." Alice grinned at me. "Edward may be your soul mate, and you may want to spend every waking hour with him, but some girl time can be just as fun."

Suddenly, Alice reached over and clicked the radio off. She turned to me, a serious expression on her face.

"Bella—can I ask you about something serious?"

I avoided her eyes, suddenly nervous. "Sure, Alice." I mumbled. The new intensity in her eyes made me feel uneasy.

"I had a vision… about the wedding." She hesitated, assessing my reaction. I looked at her blankly, incomprehension clear on my face. What could she possibly be so nervous about?

"What about it, Alice?" I asked, rather impatiently. I missed the drunk, elated feeling I'd been floating on a few moments ago, secretly resentful that she had given me a reality check so soon. Surely this wasn't _that_ important.

"No, no, I'm not doing this right." She shook her head in frustration, turning her intense gaze to the road ahead of us. If anyone else had seen her, they would have thought she was extremely concentrated on driving.

Thankfully, I knew better.

"Alice! What's the big issue?" I seethed, irritation peaking. Sighing, she fixed her eyes on me, her entrancing gaze impossible to break.

"It's not what you think." She began, her voice a mere whisper now. "It's about… _after_ the wedding. And there is something crucial you must know if you intend to carry things out the way you are planning to." Her voice was heavy with implications.

I perked up, realizing what she was referring to. "Oh. That." I remarked flippantly. "What about it?"

She gave me an icy look before focusing on the road ahead of us.

Without a second glance, she then spoke the words that held my future—and Edward's, with surprising nonchalance. As if she was asking about something mundane and boring. Smalltalk, really. Her tone was flat. She might as well have been asking about the weather, or how a homework assignment went.

"Are you ready to be a mother, Bella?"

**Hey guys! I am sorry to stop there, but I have BIG plans for the next few chapters, and I will need a little time to draw them all out. Hope you liked the song I picked! Nickelback is one of my favorite bands, and I thought this song fitted the out of control, fun car ride with Alice and Bella perfectly.**

**If you have any ideas for future chapters, or ANY scenes you would like to see played out between specific characters, be sure to leave me a review! I check them daily.**

**Also, let me know on the progress! How do you like the story so far? Are there any characters you would like to hear more from? Is there enough Edward and Bella fluff for you? More soon, I promise!**

**Thanks so much! Hope to hear from you!**

**-xxtwilight**


	7. The Vision

Note: I am not Stephenie Meyer nor do I own the Twilight series.

I decided to try something new and use Alice's perspective. The chapter begins with the vision Alice had that led to her last conversation with Bella in the car. Mostly, it is a flashback, explaining why Alice asked Bella if she was ready to be a mother.

**Alice's Point of View**

_First, there is nothing. The scene is completely dark, with no light to spare. The emptiness is nearly palpable, and driving me insane. As I focus my energy on seeing the surroundings, a wall-sized window fades into view. As if a switch were flipped, the dark brightens to a brilliant light, its suddenness blinding. My eyes adjust to the new, intense light after a few moments. The scene is suddenly crystal clear—the glorious yellow light shines through the window, fit to present heaven itself._

_I am now able to recognize the scene. The wall-sized window is now stunningly familiar. To its left are black shelves lined with hundreds of CDs, each bearing its own cover design. The colors' variety is too much to process and blend together, creating an aura of creativity and brilliance about the room._

_This is Edward's room._

_I look around the room, searching for the importance or event that must have led me here._

_To my right lies Edward's Serta California King, its presence obvious to anyone entering the room. I remember arguing with Edward about the size of the bed when he had insisted upon buying it for Bella to sleep in all those nights when he was away hunting._

"_Edward, this is silly. Bella is really petite—I hardly think she needs a California King." I had chided him, mostly hoping to convince him to get a canopy bed instead—one that would have coincided with the design of his room._

"_Alice," He had chuckled._

_His wholehearted laughter had reminded me to be eternally grateful to Bella. Edward's moods had been noticeably lighter and more cheerful ever since they began dating._

"_I am well aware of Bella's size. But do you honestly think this bed is only for her?" He had continued._

_If I could have, I would have been blushing._

_Suddenly, an image brought me back to reality. Or, rather, the vision I was experiencing._

_In the vision, my mind whirled around, trying to find the importance, when I saw _them

_Edward is kissing Bella fervently with her back pressed against the smooth linings of his black leather couch. His hand, running up and down her arm, slowly creeps toward the front of her shirt. Bella tangles her hands in Edward's hair, pulling herself closer to him. Their bodies mold to fit the contours of each others. The glass on the window fogs from the heat they are emitting—or, rather, Bella's heat, also warming Edward._

**The image flickers.**

_A new scene plays out before me. I am no longer in Edward's room but in a hospital. The hallways are completely dark and empty—void of any signs of life._

_Suddenly, time moves forward at an impossible speed as the hospital comes to life. Fluorescent lights flash on, phones ring, nurses scurry around, the sanitized smell of hospitals is ever-present in the dry air, and newborn babies' screams can be heard down the hallway._

_The suddenness of time moving forward is always alarming to me in visions—a detail I can never get used to, always leaving me with a sense of chaos afterwards. Looking around the newly-active hospital, I feel as though I am on sensory overload. New and pungent sounds, smells, and sights bombard me from all sides. It takes me a moment to recover from my hectic state of mind._

_As I begin to accept the scene of the hospital, the scene blurs as my mind races through the halls, searching for the definite importance of this vision. The walls, blurred from the speed of my search, are now still. My mind zooms in on a room with the numbers 265 engraved on a silver plate to the side of it._

_Upon finding the source of this vision, my mind races into the room. The surroundings are blurred by the impossible speed._

_The room comes into clear focus in a moment. I realize that I am in a birth room. The walls, painted a calming shade of lavender, seem to move as I zero in on a couple in the room._

_A young, petite woman sits on a twin-sized bed, barely tall enough to fit her. Sporting a pale blue hospital gown with the wires of IVs crisscrossing on her arms, she clutches a newborn baby wrapped in blankets to her chest. Several strands of limp, chestnut hair fall in her face as she leans over to kiss her baby on the forehead._

_Bella, I realize, shocked._

_A tall, handsome man, perhaps twenty or so, looks on with pure adoration. He reaches over and lightly pulls the woman's hair away from her eyes, brushing her cheek in the process. She looks up at him and blushes. At the moment their eyes meet, a tangible wave of electricity flows through the room, momentarily stunning any onlooker of their exchange._

_I look more closely at the man's features. His face is certainly handsome, but not inhumanly beautiful. But those wide, earnest eyes framed by too many lashes and that thick, boyish hair can only belong to one person._

_Edward._

_Although I am still in a vision, my conscience is far from idle. 'How in the world is that Edward?!' My mind screams. 'The man is just that… a _man_. Mortal. Not a vampire. He cannot be Edward!' Another part of my mind cries out, blinded by disbelief._

_But as I take a closer look at the man's features, I realize with increasing panic that the man _is_ Edward, but… human._

_My mind works at amazing speeds to obtain evidence to support the assumption that Edward was, indeed, human in this vision._

'_Of course Edward is human!' An eager, gullible part of my mind exults. 'Just look at his face! It is the face of a mortal, lacking the excessive beauty of immortality. He has no icy planes, no unnaturally high-set cheekbones, or topaz eyes. His eyes are a brilliant shade of green! Of course he is human!'_

_Despite the truth in this reasoning, my mind found another, entirely different concrete piece of evidence, convincing me that Edward is human in the vision._

_He was able to give Bella a child._

The scene distorts, becoming unclear around the edges. Then, much to my relief, the image fades until I am facing the south wall of my room, right where I was sitting before the vision overtook me.

_Will Edward become human for Bella? When? Before their wedding? Will he give her the child I saw in my vision?_

I grinned, impatient to answer these questions. How very exciting! Bella could _possibly_ conceive of a child… and with _Edward!_

_I can't wait to tell her about my vision!_

Suddenly, my face fell, along with my excitement. Telling Bella about my vision… a task I would have to complete before my thoughts gave me away to Edward.

_Oh, no… will she be disappointed? Angry? Shocked? Eager? Besides, isn't it impossible for vampires to have children? Or can Edward and Bella have a __**normal**__ relationship if he turns human? How can he become human, anyways? Didn't Rosalie say it was very… painful?_

I shuddered, hating the suspense. I was not sure of the answer to any of these questions, but I definitely going to find out.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I wanted to describe the vision Alice had that led to her asking Bella if she was ready to be a mother.**

**By the way, some of you seem concerned that the plot is that Bella & Edward will have a baby. **_**Let me assure you, this story will NOT be centered around that**_** (if it happens). It is just an idea I like to play around with. Thanks for understanding!**

**The next chapter will be action-filled and take place after Alice asked Bella the question. (So no more suspense! Yay!)**

**Someone requested that I do an Alice's POV chapter, and this seemed like a great place to stick one in.**

**If anyone has any suggestions about POVs, scene ideas, or plots, PLEASE leave me a review. As you can see, I really listen to them! Also, let me know how I'm doing on my writing/character development. I love getting feedback! Reviews are really the **_**only**_** thing encouraging me to write, so please leave me one, no matter how short!**

**Love you guys! Thanks so much!**

**-xxtwilight**


End file.
